1. Field
Embodiments described herein relate generally to a semiconductor memory device and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been proposed a semiconductor memory device that uses a variable resistive element, which changes a resistance value by applying a voltage, as a storage element. Conventionally, a three-dimensional memory cell array structure is also known. The memory cell array structure includes the above-described variable resistive element at an intersection portion of a first wiring and a second wiring. The first wiring is formed vertical to a substrate. The second wiring is formed horizontal to the substrate.